


Her Knight

by gravy



Series: zelmica [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: This is not the man from her world. Notherworld, at least.





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps if i post this fic as an offering, micaiah will actually come to me in feh. big daddy zelgius already came home so now....... i wait.
> 
> i had no idea what tags to use lmao. and i hope more people join the zelmica agenda because i am dying in rarepair hell..... so yeah heres some short angst/sap that i did not beta read smfh!
> 
> (slightly? maybe really) ooc obviously
> 
> its Bad.

She is in the dining hall when she hears excited murmurs from those around her-- that a new hero has just been summoned from her world.

"A tall man with such large armor... and that sword must be so heavy."

 _No,_ she thinks, fingers clenching into her tunic, _he has long since been gone. I am done mourning._

"Handsome too. Not much of a talker though, huh?"

_It's impossible. I mustn't get my hopes up._

"A real black knight."

Micaiah leaves her bowl on the table and dashes out.

 

* * *

 

She sprints as fast as she can to the summoning alter where many have already left. At the far end of the room, she sees him-- fully dressed in jet-black armor, save the helmet. There is no mistaking who it is.

"Zelgius?"

He turns, blinks, looking almost dumbfounded to hear his name leave her lips. "So... you are here as well."

Warmth fills her chest with delight as she practically flies across the room to meet him.

"It's really you!" She lays her head against his chest, not caring for the cold rigidness of his armor. Her knight has finally come to this world, and as she wraps her arms around his frame, Micaiah inwardly thanks every god and goddess she can think of for bringing him back.

But there is no returning embrace from him. No gloved hand stroking down the back of her head. Not even a touch.

"Maiden, are you alright?"

She stills. Looking up, she sees unfamiliar eyes staring down at her. Micaiah forces herself to take a step back as her blood runs cold. "Wh-What? What did you call me?"

_"Micaiah," he called her as he brushed a finger on her cheek, which trailed off to capture a lock of her hair to kiss. He would always try to hide his expression in the moonlight, but his gentle eyes always shone through. "My Micaiah."_

This is not the man from her world. Not _her_ world, at least. Prince Alfonse had explained previously that there are many incarnations of their worlds beyond the summoning portal. Many different incarnations of themselves.

This is not her knight. And upon the realization, Micaiah feels her knees grow weak. Before she can take note of her sudden weariness, she stumbles onto the floor, dizzy, and chest suddenly feeling too tight.

All this time she's waited and hoped he would come and _stay_ , and--

Zelgius lifts her into his arms, holding her close in a position she was once so safe and familiar with, but now it feels all so _wrong._ He brings them to an empty corridor free from any onlooking eyes and voices.

"Are you hurt, maiden? You're shaking-- what has happened?"

"I'm fine." Tears flow freely down her cheeks as she shakes her head, turning her face away from him. "Let me down, I'll only..."

He places her footing onto the castle tiles, his hand on her back until she regains her balance. "You knew me in your world didn't you? You held me. And you-- you called--"

"I'm sorry." Her voice is trembling. She turns toward the direction of the main hall, ready to leave, unable to face him. "I must have mistaken you for another."

Before she can even take a step, he reaches for her hand, holding her in place. "You had called my name."

"No, that isn't--"

"You _called my name_."

Micaiah inhales deeply, feeling faint once more. "But you didn't call _mine_ ," she finally sobs, wrenching her hand from his grip as if his touch burned her. When she dares to look at him, he stands there frozen, eyes widening from understanding the implication.

"I am sorry, S-Sir Knight... it isn't you that I'm..."

Zelgius lets his arm fall back to his side, seemingly at a loss for words. "Forgive me. Whatever our relationship, I will not pry."

"There's no need to apologize," she sniffs, "it isn't your fault. Please, just... let us not speak of this again."

To this, he gives no response.

And that is the end of it.

 

* * *

 

Months pass and the seasons come and go. Within this time, Zelgius has proved himself to be more than a capable ally in Askr's time of need. Although he does not keep too close with the other heroes, he is respected enough. Needless to say, Micaiah is glad to see him fit right in. Neither of the two ever mention the incident of their meeting and Micaiah doesn't mind if it stays that way.

Although she had felt a spot of embarrassment and awkwardness when near him, the feelings soon dispersed as they fought alongside each other as they once used to. But still, there are times when she catches herself watching him a little too closely for a little too long.

For this, she had began to take early morning walks through the gardens to clear her mind. Though it was only a matter of time until Zelgius had caught onto her lingering gaze.

A time such as now.

"It's quite early, maiden."

Micaiah nearly jumps from Zelgius' sudden voice. "Oh, Sir Knight," she sighs, "you startled me."

"My apologies."

"Don't worry," she replies, "I just wasn't expecting company. It _is_ quite early. May I ask what brings you here at such a time?"

At this moment, he is out of his usual armor, dressed in more casual dark garb. Currently everything about him is more approachable, looking not the part of a knight, but of a man like any other. His posture slackens as he runs a hand through his hair. "I had much on my mind. I thought that walking through here would ease it."

When Zelgius says this, his brow furrows to the point where he looks almost pained. Micaiah can understand the sentiment. "It's the same for me as well. Lately I've felt comfort in strolling amongst the flowers. It's beautiful when the sun shines upon the morning dew."

The sun is a dim light from beyond the castle, highlighting the world still sleeping around them. A peaceful flow streams from fountain she is seated by and crickets hidden in the bushes chirp a symphony to end their night. Morning glories slumber amidst the flowers, coordinated by their blossoming colors to convey a natural work of art. Surely the scenery could relieve anyone of their troubles.

"In any case, may I accompany you?" he inquires, "I have something I want to discuss."

She nods, hesitantly. "Zelgi-- ah, I'm sorry... you must prefer me to call you by your title."

"There is no need for that. Not here. I also want to speak to you in a more familiar way as well." He seats himself to her left, turning slightly to see her directly.

As he does, she tilts her head to face him as well. "Zelgius, then. What is it you wish to talk about?"

The knight fixes his eyes upon her before letting out a breath, finally turning away. "When I first arrived, you had called me by my name. I was surprised since you had never done so in my world."

With this, Micaiah tenses up. She cannot even think to run, remaining paralyzed in her seat.

"I may not be the man you were expecting when I first arrived. But here, I..." He steadies his eyes to meet hers. "I would like to be," he admits in a near whisper.

Micaiah gasps softly, feeling her heart seize for the first time since the day they met in this kingdom. "What are you saying?"

"Since the day you embraced me, all I could wonder was what the _me_ from your world had done to deserve such a blessing."

"I... you..."

The knight shakes his head. "What could I have possibly done--" he takes her hand, gently swiping his thumb over her palm, "to make you needlessly cry for me?"

Micaiah swallows thickly, unused to such intimacy and skinship from him in so long. It is best he know the truth.

"In my world," she begins shakily, "you and I were lovers. In the beginning, you came to my side as my shield, but--"

"You preferred we remained equals," he finishes.

"Yes." A nervous giggle finally bubbles out of Micaiah. "You looked calm through it all, but I knew you were so baffled by it."

"I only wanted to protect you."

"I know. You wanted me to remain by your side, and we stayed like that for awhile. But then..." Her smile dwindles. "One day you left." The words come out of her mouth sounding torn. "You came against us... you said you had to. And by Ike's hand, I watched your defeat. That was it... I never saw you again." She bites her bottom lip, refusing to let any more tears fall.

"Until now," Zelgius supplies quietly.

She nods, forcing a response. "Until now."

The silence between them now amplifies the weight of her words. Her knight had been slain, leaving behind a radiant world filled with a new hope for those like them. A world they would have lived in together.

Zelgius' hold on her hand has since loosened and her palm limply rests on top his. His eyes never move away from the spot her brand is hidden under.

"My maiden," he pauses, shaking his head. "Micaiah."

He ducks his head low, almost as if he's praying to her for mercy. "I know I am not exactly the man you loved, but will I suffice?"

"S-Suffice..?"

"Will you allow me the honor of staying by your side here?"

She already knows his intentions. His thoughts now are so strong and warm. She remembers how he began courting her in almost the same way back in her world. Chivalrous in the way he was to ask her, yet vulnerable in how he bared his soul. And now her heart swells with the assurance that her lover will never change in any world and any way. Perhaps their meeting again is fate. Askr has given them a new life.

Micaiah cups his cheek with her free hand. Almost instantly, he leans into her touch. Completely unguarded, only ever with her.

"You needn't ask," she exhales tearfully, "it's all I've wanted. Please lift your head... I want to see you."

He does so slowly, raising his eyes to meet her's solemnly. She knows all that he has been through and doubts that the hardship has differed in any other world. He no longer has any tears to shed-- instead, the pain of a man once forced to endure a life alone pours from his gaze. The pain of believing he does not deserve a second chance in this kingdom. Or any chance at all with her. She would do anything to ease this.

"Zelgius," Micaiah smiles. She stands up and leans in to place a kiss atop his forehead.

His hands seem feather-light when he pulls her body closer. They rest at the small of her back almost bashfully, not knowing how to hold her. He places his head upon her breast and shudders slightly when she moves a hand to caress his back.

"My knight," she whispers.

His sigh shakes his entire frame and courses over to Micaiah as well. As he rises, the new daylight illuminates his gentle gaze she had yearned to see. Behind them, the trickling water of the fountain becomes muted and the chirping of the crickets has dulled and faded away. No sound rings through Micaiah's heart clearer than the voice of her knight, threading his fingers through a lock of her hair to catch and bring up to his lips to kiss.

"My Micaiah."

**Author's Note:**

> haha.... i always write sappy cliche nonsense... ooogfffh..... this was rushed too, i wrote it in 2 days.....
> 
> i really really really tried to not write micaiah as some teary, doe-eyed, maiden, but it... seemed to come out that way. im really sorry for that.... i only wanted to highlight the emotion of hightened hope and sudden lost love. she cares so much for others in her respective game, and i feel like this is something she would cry for, especially after the canon "you wish he could have stayed by your side," comment. lets uhh not talk about how she didn't say jack-shit when he died lmao..
> 
> as always, i wrote this on my phone so if there are any mistakes, please let me know! and of course, thank you for reading.


End file.
